Te busco en mis sueños
by kharito
Summary: Sam sufre la muerte de Dean y además tiene un sueño extraño que no le deja en paz ¿qué significado tendrá? ¿de qué forma se relaciona con Dean? Y ¿cómo podrá estar de nuevo con él?... wincest...
1. capítulo 1 : Pesadilla

Holas, este fic se me ocurrió cuando quise crear algo relacionado con los sueños, espero que no esté tan malo xP.

SAM Y DEAN SE QUIEREN MUCHO MUCHO EN ESTE FIC... ASI QUE SUPONGO QUE ES WINCEST... Un beso por ahí veo donde lo meto, pero no aseguro una escena subida de tono XD!

Planeo que tenga no más de tres o cuatro capítulos, porque me importa más lo relacionado al sueño que los montones de ideas que se me ocurren para hacer largo y latero el fic XD!

Esta contextualizado al final de la tercera temporada luego de la muerte de Dean... Sam sufre la muerte de su hermano y además tiene un sueño extraño que no le deja en paz ¿qué significado tendrá? ¿de qué forma se relaciona con Dean? Y ¿cómo podrá estar de nuevo con él?...

Ya vendrán las respuestas... chan chan!

(q penoso, pero bueno, no sean malos y dejen comentarios :D)

**Te busco en mis sueños. **

**Capítulo 1: "Pesadilla"**

Estaba de pie en el borde del acantilado el viento le azotaba sin piedad el rostro flameaba su vestimenta teñida de blanco perfecto piedrecillas incrustadas en sus pies descalzos y una profunda amargura oprimiendo su pecho y estrujando su cuerpo y todo su ser en efecto. La tristeza sabía a lágrimas saladas a vacío a ausencia de Dean ¡Dean! Prometió que viviría que su muerte no sería en vano aunque el agua turbulenta enrabiada turbia le llamara le tentara... un bulto flotando en el agua muerto ¡qué envidia! aunque tanto lo deseaba él no podía morir era una promesa... el muerto le recuerda a... ¡es Dean! Paso, paso, piernas pesadas ¡voy por ti! Salto…

Despertó en el suelo, se había caído de la cama. Su ropa se pegaba a su contorno producto del sudor, sus pulmones devoraban aire como si hubiesen estado años sin alimentarse. Y el recuerdo de Dean en su cabeza, en su corazón, como una dulce tortura.

El celular comenzó a sonar sobre su velador, era Bobby.

-Hola, bobby

-Hola, hijo

-¿qué pasa?- se frotó la cara con la mano para despejarse.

- ¿cómo has estado?

El ambiente se agarrotó ante esa pregunta. A eso Sam nunca sabía qué contestar. Físicamente estaba perfecto, pero por dentro estaba podrido como seguramente lo estaba su hermano en la tumba. ¿Qué decir? No estaba bien y un gemido desgarrador bastaba apenas para describir su agonía.

-¿cómo crees?-respondió finalmente y hubo una pausa de lamento silencioso.

-¿aún sigues con la idea en la cabeza de no quemar a Dean?

-sí – dijo firme y un tanto amenazador.

-está bien, quien soy yo para contradecirte –balbuceó rendido el viejo cazador- de todas formas te llamaba para que me ayudes con una trabajo…

-Bobby yo…

-sí, sí sé, no tienes tiempo, debes preocuparte de traer de vuelta a tu hermano- completó con tono mecánico, lo había escuchado continuamente en el último tiempo – pero es cerca de donde estás y el trabajo debe realizarse ya, hay vidas involucradas.

- no, Bobby, lo siento.

-vamos, Sam, me demoraría días en llegar a allá…

-voy a cortar.

El cazador mayor no quería recurrir a presionar con el dedo en la llaga, sin embargo, la situación lo ameritaba, él necesitaba la ayuda del último Winchester sobre la tierra.

-¡Sam, tu hermano ya está muerto! Preocúpate de los vivos a ellos sí puedes ayudar ¿qué crees que pensaría Dean si viera tu comportamiento? ¿si viera en la persona egoísta en la que te has convertido? ¿crees que ese chico te crio para darle la espalda a tu obligación, al negocio familiar?

-¡está bien! Te ayudaré ¿contento?... –suspiró agobiado- cuéntame…

Necesitaba una ducha. Dejó el celular en donde callera, si el cazador seguía manipulándolo dejaría de mantenerse en contacto, tomó una toalla y se metió en el cuarto de baño. El agua estaba deliciosamente cálida, en otros tiempos lo habría disfrutado, pero en estos no, porque no estaba Dean y aquello le dejaba solamente un gran vacío que absorbía y le despojaba de toda sensación de bienestar. Luego de cumplir con asearse se quedó bajo la regadera con el agua corriendo por su cabello, rostro y cuerpo. Contenía la respiración tratando, a través de dos métodos instintivos no premeditados, de deshacerse del dolor, uno era dejar que el agua arrasara con sus trozos podridos y el otro era simplemente tratar de morir por una apnea auto inducida. Nunca resultaban. De pronto, se acordó del sueño. Él en un acantilado, Dean flotando como un muerto en el agua turbia, él lanzándose no para rescatarlo, no para traerlo de vuelta a tierra, sino para abrazarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo de nuevo, aferrarse a él y si la situación lo propiciaba morir junto a él, en sus brazos.

¡Maldición! Un mes, todo un mes soñando lo mismo, era cansador, insoportable. Lo peor era que nunca lo alcanzaba, siempre despertaba antes de caer al agua turbia, tan negra como su dolor, como la muerte de Dean, y no podía alcanzarlo para llevárselo con él, para estar juntos donde fuera pero juntos. Le producía una sensación extraña esa alucinación, era tan nítida, más que cualquier otro sueño, tan palpable y sabía que era importante, que algo le quería decir. Una vez Dean le contó que soñaba con su madre incendiándose pegada al techo cuando alguien cercano iba a morir y antes de que John muriera le había advertido a éste sobre su sueño, "ten cuidado" le dijo, por eso sabía que a veces los sueños querían decir algo, pero no lograba descifrar el que ahora le atormentaba.

Se había pasado el día tratando de encontrar a dos cazadores más, amigos de Bobby, para ir por el nido de vampiros, debían ser muy buenos porque sí que sabían ocultarse, incluso a él le costó hallarlos. Uno era un hombre de color, de unos 40 años, experto en trampas para cualquier tipo de creatura y el otro era en realidad otra, pues se trataba de una joven más o menos de su edad que conocía muy bien al nido de vampiros, debido a que llevaba un tiempo siguiéndolos.

La cacería fue bastante fácil gracias a la ayuda de sus acompañantes y la terminaron justo antes del anochecer. Luego Sam volvió a su habitación, haciendo caso omiso a las insinuaciones de la joven cazadora quien vio frustrados sus planes de pasar la noche en un bar o una cama acompañada de un bombón.

Estaba agotado. Necesitaba dormir, pero no quería, puesto que volvería a soñar el mismo sueño de todos los días. Ya no soportaba perder a Dean cada noche, porque así era como se sentía, las emociones volvían a él cada vez como la primera vez. Se duchó y se tendió luego sobre la cama. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar silenciosamente como las otras noches, lamentando la dolorosa muerte de su hermano. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pesada y lentamente contra su férrea voluntad, haciéndole caer en el desgarrador país de los sueños.

Veía algo... enfocó su mirada... un acantilado. Ropa blanca. Aguas turbias. Un cadáver flotando. ¡Dean! Y una voz llamándole "sammy, ven por mí" como un suspiro que se desvanece en el viento. "sammy, ven conmigo" una voz conocida, es más, realmente anhelada. Y Sam sentía sus pies tan pesados, sus movimientos tan lentos, esa voz tan lejos. Sintió que fueron años lo que demoró en llegar al borde, donde la tierra era cortada como por un cuchillo para dar paso al inmenso mar, rabioso y turbio. Y esos susurros... "ven a mí" allá abajo... quería oírlos más claros "aquí estoy, sammy" porque amaba esa voz... "salta"... "salta"... quería llegar a los labios que desprendían esos susurros... los labios de Dean... "¡SALTA!"... saltó...

Caer era un vértigo, sentía su estómago en la garganta y luego un escalofrío y se veía rodeado de un agua apestosa y negra que se lo tragaba, pese a sus esfuerzos por salir a flote. "¡SAMMY!" y esa voz ahora tan clara. Una sombra a su lado, parecía un pez gigante y sintió miedo. La desesperación le hizo agitar vigorosamente sus extremidades para huir, pero entonces dos quijadas le atraparon el brazo por detrás, estaba aterrado, luego el otro... era el fin, sería devorado... Entonces un cuerpo, pegado por la espalda al suyo inmovilizado, le susurró al oído... "todo está bien, sammy"...

CONTINUARÁ...

Quiero agregar que estoy totalmente consciente de que en el primer párrafo escasean bastante los signos de puntuación, si no se entendió, pretendía hacer un fluir de la conciencia U.U

Espero que se vea interesante :S

Eso es todo : D por ahora ...


	2. Chapter 2: El Despertar a la verdad

Aqui vengo con otro capitulo :)

disculpen por demorar tanto en actualizar, no estaba segura si continuar, pero me dije a mi misma que no podía ser tan perra aunque solo tuviera 2 rewie del fanfic, igual todo vale! y este 2° capitulo es por esos comentarios :D GreenEyesSpn y ariam18, de verdad lo siento chicos(as?) espero que este los suficientemente bueno para enmendar mi error :D!

ah! y correji el error je-je se me chispoteó.

ahora...

**Capítulo 2: "El despertar a la verdad"**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía somnoliento. Estaba en una playa, tendido sobre la arena, bañado por los cálidos rayos de sol que al parecer habían secado su vestimenta. A su lado vio borrosamente un cuerpo y al incorporase, con una calma que hace mucho no le sostenía, cayó en cuenta de que era sujetado del brazo por una mano. Puso su mano en la mejilla de quien estaba a su costado y le volteó la cabeza para verle el rostro. Piel lisa, surcada por algunas pecas, nariz respingada, unos labios entreabiertos y muy rollizos... lo sabía, sus sospechas eran ciertas... unas gruesas lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron sus pómulos hasta desprenderse desde su barbilla... era Dean.

Se abrazó a él depositando su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, escuchaba jubiloso el palpitar tranquilo de su corazón, mientras volvían a su mente fragmentos de lo ocurrido. Había sentido tanto miedo, pero solamente era Dean y además ahora las aguas eran tan cristalinas.

El cuerpo se removió bajo el suyo, por lo que se incorporó sentándose sobre la arena. Dean estaba despertando, enfocó la mirada sobre su hermano menor y rápidamente, con una gran sonrisa, se levantó y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-sammy...-le llamó al tiempo que se separaban- por fin te he alcanzado.

- ¿estoy... estoy soñando?...

- más o menos...- sonrió de medio lado, gesto tan anhelado por su hermano, a quien se le humedecieron los ojos.

- ¿dónde estamos? – preguntó mirando al rededor- estoy confundido...

- ya lo sé, sammy- le golpeó suavemente la espalda un par de veces – este es el lugar que cree para hacer esta prisión un poco más llevadera.

- ¿prisión? entonces morí y estamos en el infierno... ¡ay, Dios! ¡Dean, cómo lamento haber muerto tan pronto! –exclamó un alterado Sam.

El otro Winchester rió con burla.

- ya cálmate, Sam. No estás muerto.

- ¿y tú? – preguntó con una opresión en el pecho y algo de temor hacia la respuesta.

- no lo sé, supongo que sí. Tú estás dormido, pero tu alma está aquí conmigo. Te he estado llamando en tus sueños...

- el acantilado... –recordó el menor.

- exacto. Tu sueño fue una reacción a la barrera que pusieron los ángeles para que nadie me encuentre, ni siquiera los perros del infierno.

Una punzada en el corazón sintió al recordar la muerte de su hermano.

- Un ángel me trajo aquí desde las puertas del infierno, no sé cómo, ni quién era, sólo vi una luz blanquecina en la oscuridad y unas alas como de pájaro. Me dijo que era una pieza importante de algo, que debía esperar hasta el momento indicado y me dejó aquí.

- definitivamente debo estar soñando...

Dean le iba a reprochar el que no le creyera, mas Sam continuó hablando, sorprendiéndolo con un semblante triste que le estrujó el corazón.

-pero no importa, al menos estás aquí... –un "conmigo" se le perdió en la garganta.

El mayor le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo acercó a él, a lo cual el otro reaccionó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su hermano.

- sammy, me ha costado tanto poder llegar a ti. Debías caer al agua y entonces yo te atraparía, pero eras muy terco y no te lanzabas desde el acantilado, esas aguas turbias eran un espejismo de la barrera que me mantiene alejado de todo. Por otra parte, me alegra que me costara tanto hacer que te lanzaras, eso prueba que pretendías cumplir mi petición de seguir viviendo. En el otro mundo lanzarse hubiese sido un suicidio... La vez anterior casi lo logro, pero la barrera te hizo despertar antes...

- ya estaba empezando a odiar tener que dormir.

- pero como dicen: el que la sigue, la consigue- rió suavemente.

Un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos, interrumpido sólo por las perezosas olitas de la playa.

- quiero que vuelvas a vivir –dijo Sam, cortando el silencio y encarándolo decidido.

- no sé cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera sé donde estoy.

- Bien, partamos por ahí. Pensemos... por lo que sabemos, no estás en el infierno.

- ¡gracias a Castiel por eso!-sonrió aliviado.

- ¿Castiel?

-creo que es el nombre del ángel que me rescató. A veces puedo oír algunos de sus murmullos debido al toque que dejó en mi alma cuando me trajo aquí.

- oh... bueno... sigamos...

Dean vio confundido como Sam se quedó callado, perdido en sus pensamientos, luego de decir aquello. Iba a preguntarle qué pasaba cuando su hermano retomó la palabra.

- al parecer... tienes una conexión como... especial... con él...

El mayor lo miró extrañado, no estrictamente debido a las palabras que había dicho, sino a lo que éstas, en conjunto con su tono de voz y su expresión, demostraban.

- sammy –le llamó con tono pícaro- no me digas que estás ce-lo-so.

- ¡claro que no, tonto!-exclamó un Sam sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-sammy, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso de nuestra conexión "especial" –remarcó esta palabra con satisfacción al ver cómo a su hermano le hervía más la sangre.

- idiota...

Dean le pasó un brazo por la espalda acercándolo hasta pegarlo a sí mismo y le sostuvo la barbilla con la otra mano, levantándosela para verlo al rostro. Aquello lo hizo sin meditar un segundo, planeando simplemente molestar un rato a su hermano, sin embargo, con ese gesto una atmósfera extraña se instaló entre ellos. El menor miraba sorprendido al otro, reteniendo la respiración y con un sonrojo demasiado evidente, escena que junto a la cercanía de ambos cuerpos produjo, en el de ojos verdes, un peligroso escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda hasta alojarse en sus riñones. Era extraño, pero siempre sucedía entre ellos, había un límite de distancia imaginario entre sus cuerpos que, si era sobrepasado, daba paso a estas situaciones, provocadas por una atracción inevitable que los iba uniendo, parecido a dos imanes acercados por sus polos opuestos. Hay una distancia a la cual la atracción entre los imanes no existe, pero si se acercan peligrosamente, es irremediable que se atraigan hasta unirse y eso estaba ocurriendo. Dean acercó su rostro a Sam quien le siguió en la acción, los dos cerraron sus ojos y juntaron sus labios. Ese sólo contacto era tan excitante para ambos, pero eso no quería decir que fuera suficiente. El mayor abrió levemente la boca, para lamer el labio inferior de su hermano quien también abrió la suya para dejar pasar la lengua de Dean. Cuando ambas se encontraron los dos dieron un suspiro de placer e iniciaron un beso que reflejaba más pasión y necesidad de lo que ellos mismos hubiesen pretendido mostrar. Pero lamentablemente, en un punto, los reflejos de la falta de aire, les hizo detener el beso.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos, estaban sonrojados y respiraban aceleradamente, aunque en realidad no consumían aire, pues allí no había materia, sin embargo, la costumbre impuesta por el cuerpo al alma era más fuerte.

- ¿que fue eso? –preguntó un atónito Sam.

- ni idea... pero... me gustó... –dijo sonriendo de medio lado, sin preocuparse demasiado.

- y a mí... te quiero, Dean –le dijo mientras juntaba sus frentes.

- no me hagas decirlo... – sonrió mientras volvía a juntar sus labios.

A ninguno le preocupó demasiado el que fueran hermanos, allí eran sólo dos almas compartiendo un sentimiento de amor, donde las condiciones no los alcanzaban.

Continuará...

Terminó super tierno este capi ¿no?... jaja! Logré meter el beso y salió tan natural XD!

una cosa, debido a que estoy un pelin ocupada con la u la actualizacion no sera semanal... tratare que si lo sea quincenal, de todas formas no es un fanfic lago.

see ya!


End file.
